twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Greek Army OOB
Category:Orders of Battle Category:Military of Greece Order of Battle (OOB) for the Hellenic Army (Greek land forces): First Army The Greek First Army (Greek: Α' Στρατιά) is its only extant field army. Its headquarters is in Larissa in the Thessaly province of Greece. * Army Assets : 728th Engineer Battalion (728ο ΤΜΧ) : 476th Signal Battalion (476o ΤΔΒ) : 485th Signal Battalion (485o TΔΒ) : First Army Field and Air Defense Artillery Command (ΔΠΒ/Ι Στρατιά) :: 181st Medium Range Air Defense Battalion HAWK (181η ΜΚ/Β HAWK) :: 182nd SHORAD Battalion Tor M1 (182η ΜΚ/Β TOR M1) :: Very Short Range Air Defense Battalion (ΜΕΑ/ΑΠ) I Corps I Army Corps (Α' Σώμα Στρατού) is headquartered at Kozani, Macedonia. * Corps HQ Battalion * VIII Infantry Division (VIII ΜΠ) : HQ Company (ΛΣ/VΙΙΙ ΜΠ) : 625th Recruits Training Center (625 ΜΤΠ/KEN) : 628 Infantry Battalion (628 ΤΠ) : 583 Infantry Battalion (583 ΤΠ) : 3/40th Evzoni Regiment "Koutsi" (3/40 ΣΕ Κούτσι) : 8th Armored Cavalry Battalion (8η ΕΑΝ) : 708th Engineer Battalion (708ο ΤΜΧ) * 9th Infantry Brigade (9η ΤΑΞΠΖ) * 10th Infantry Brigade (10η ΤΑΞΠΖ) * 15th Infantry Brigade (15η ΤΑΞΠΖ) * XXIV Armored Brigade 1st Cavalry Regiment Florina (XXIV ΤΘΤ 1ο Σύνταγμα Ιππικού Φλώρινα) : HQ Company (ΙΣΤ) : 23rd Armored Battalion (23 EMA) : 26th Armored Battalion (26 EMA) : 647 Mechanized Infantry Battalion (647 M/K ΤΠ) : 137 Self Propelled Artillery Battalion (137 Μ Α/K ΠΒ) : 24th Engineer Company (24 ΛΜΧ) : 24th Signal Company (24 ΛΔΒ) : 24th Support Battalion (24 ΕYΠ) * 1st Armored Cavalry Battalion (A EAN) * Corps Engineer Command and units (ΔΜΧ/Α'ΣΣ) * 586th Recruits Training Center (586 KEN), based at Grevena, West Macedonia * 488th Signal Battalion (488ο ΤΔΒ) IV Corps IV Army Corps (Δ' Σώμα Στρατού) is headquartered at Xanthi, Thrace. * Corps HQ Battalion * XX Armored Division (XX ΤΘΜ) : Division HQ Company (ΙΣ/ΧΧ ΤΘΜ) : ΧΧΙ Armored Brigade "Cavalry Brigade Pindus" (XXI ΤΘΤ Ταξιαρχία Ιππικού Πίνδος) : ΧΧΙΙΙ Armored Brigade "3rd Cavalry Regiment Dorylaeum" (XXIII ΤΘΤ 3ο Σύνταγμα Ιππικού Δορύλαιον) : ΧΧV Armored Brigade "2nd Cavalry Regiment Ephesus" (XXV ΤΘΤ 2ο Σύνταγμα Ιππικού Έφεσος) : Division Assets :: Division Artillery Command and units (ΔΠΒ/ΧΧ ΤΘΜ) :: 20th Signal Battalion (20ό TΔΒ) * XII Mechanized Infantry Division (XII Μ/Κ ΜΠ) : Division HQ Company (ΛΣ/ΧΙΙ Μ/Κ ΜΠ) : 7th Mechanized Infantry Brigade "Sarantaporos" (7η M/K ΤΑΞ Σαραντάπορος) : 31st Mechanized Infantry Brigade "Kamia" (31η M/K ΤΑΞ Κάμια) : Division Artillery Command and units (ΔΠΒ/ΧΙΙ Μ/Κ ΜΠ) :: 156th Self Propelled Artillery Battalion (156 Μ Α/K ΠΒ) :: 187th Observation Battery (187 ΠΠΑΡ) : Division Assets :: 41st Infantry Regiment (ΤΔ/41ο ΣΠ) :: 3rd Armored Cavalry Battalion (Γ' ΕΑΝ) :: 12th Signal Battalion (12ο TΔΒ) * XVI Mechanized Infantry Division (XVI Μ/Κ ΜΠ) : Division HQ Company (ΛΣ/ΧVΙ Μ/Κ ΜΠ) : 3rd Mechanized Infantry Brigade "Rimini" (3η M/K ΤΑΞ Ρίμινι) : 30th Mechanized Infantry Brigade "Tomoritsa" (30ή M/K ΤΑΞ Τομορίτσα) : Division Artillery Command and units (ΔΠΒ/ΧVΙ Μ/Κ ΜΠ) :: HQ Company :: 163rd Self Propelled Artillery Battalion (163 Μ Α/K ΠΒ) :: 188th Observation Battery (188 ΠΠΑΡ) : Division Assets :: 21st Infantry Regiment "Drama" (ΤΔ/21ο ΣΠ Δράμα) :: 4th Armored Cavalry Battalion (Δ' ΕΑΝ) :: 16th Signal battalion (16ο TΔΒ) * Corps Assets : 50th Independent Mechanised Infantry Brigade "Apsos" (50ή M/K TAΞ Άψος) : 29th Internal Security Brigade "Pogradets" (29η ΤΑΞEAΣ Πόγραδετς) : 1st Artillery Regiment-MLRS (1o ΣΠΒ), based at Drama, Macedonia :: HQ Company (ΛΔ/1ο ΣΠΒ) :: 193rd Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion (193 ΜΠΕΠ) :: 194th Multiple Rocket Launcher Battalion (194 ΜΠΕΠ) :: Observation Battery (ΠΠΑΡ) : 1st Communications, EW, Surveillance Regiment (1ο ΣΕΗΠΠΕΠ), based at Xanthi, Thrace : Corps Engineer Command and units (ΔΜΧ/Δ' ΣΣ) II Corps II Army Corps (Β' Σώμα Στρατού) is an independent corps in the Hellenic Army. It was headquartered prewar at Veroia, Macedonia. * Corps HQ Battalion * I Infantry Division (I ΜΠ) : 1st Commando/Para Brigade (1η ΤΑΞΚΔ-ΑΛ) : 32nd Marines Brigade "Moravas" (32η ΤΑΞΠΝ Mοράβας) : 71st Airborne Brigade (71η Α/M ΤΑΞ) * II Mechanized Infantry Division (II Μ/Κ ΜΠ) : 33rd Mechanized Infantry Brigade "Kydoniae Regiment" (33η Μ/Κ ΤΑΞ Σύνταγμα Κυδωνιών) : 34th Mechanized Infantry Brigade "Colonel Dialetes Regiment" (34η Μ/Κ ΤΑΞ Απόσπασμα Σχου Διαλέτη) * 1st Army Aviation Brigade (1ο ΤΑΞΑΣ) * 489th Signal Battalion (489ο ΤΔΒ) * Corps Field and Air Defense Artillery Command and units (ΔΠΒ/Β' ΣΣ) * Corps Engineer Command and units (ΔΜΧ/Β' ΣΣ) Supreme Military Command of Interior and Islands The Supreme Military Command of Interior and Islands (ΑΣΔΕΝ) was based prewar in Athens. It was charged with the supervision of the defence of the Aegean Islands. * ΑΣΔΕΝ Corps HQ Battalion * 2nd Communications, EW, Surveillance Regiment (2ο ΣΕΗΠΠΕΠ) * Corps Engineer Command and units (ΔΜΧ/ΑΣΔΕΝ) * 5th Infantry Brigade (5η TΞΠΖ) * 79th Infantry Brigade (79η TΞΠΖ) * 80th Infantry Briagde (80ή TΞΠΖ) * 88th Infantry Brigade (88η TΞΠΖ) * 95th Infantry Brigade (95ή TΞΠΖ) * 96th Infantry Brigade (96η TΞΠΖ) * 98th Infantry Brigade (98η TΞΠΖ) * 291st Recruits Training Center (291o KEN)